


Do I Know You?

by okaystretch



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post 1x10, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaystretch/pseuds/okaystretch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron suffers some trauma after his near-death experience, including amnesia. Specifically, he forgets about Kirsten. Will she help him remember or decide to let him go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Know You?

_He won't wake up._ It was the only thing going through her head lately. _He won't wake up._

Cameron had been in a coma for almost two weeks now, but to someone like Kirsten, it felt like an eternity. All she wanted was for him to wake up and to talk to him about what she had seen. She still wasn't sure how she felt, but she at least needed to talk to him. _But he won't wake up._

Kirsten hadn't been in the stitch lab since the accident. She never gave a reason, but everyone knew why. It was hard for all of them. 

Camille and Linus would come by a couple of times a week. Both to see Cameron and to check up on Kirsten. She was always there, sitting next to him, talking to him. She would even spend the night, every now and then, if the nurses let her. She just couldn't leave him, not like this. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Camille asked. They had grabbed some breakfast, but that was several hours ago. 

"I'm fine" Kirsten said, not taking her eyes off of Cameron. 

Camille sighed and walked out of the room towards the cafeteria, where Linus was waiting for her. 

A few seconds after Camille left, Kirsten thought it might be a good idea to talk to Cameron. She read somewhere that coma patients could still hear the things going on around them. 

"You know, you'll have to wake up sometime Sleeping Beauty." She smiled softly at the nickname. "I have some things I want to say to you. Like, maybe ask why you never…told me." Kirsten's voice caught, and she grabbed Cameron's hand. "I just, I wish I knew. I wish…"

She stopped, and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how much longer she could do this. The waiting, the not knowing, it was driving her crazy. She just wanted him to _wake up._

Suddenly, she heard a faint whisper coming from the bed. 

"Wh-Where am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this and will hopefully be updating regularly.


End file.
